Home This Christmas
by Marissa-Xtreme SelDem Fan
Summary: It's not Christmas without your best friend. Selena/Demi. I always suck at summaries. Please read.


**Author's Note: **Hey all! So I started working on this story last year because I was inspired by Justin Bieber's song Home This Christmas. I just never got around to finishing it until now. It's not my best work, just my take based on the song. I'm still working on some other stories. I am working on a RPF (Real Person Fiction) story with Demi and Selena and that thing is my baby right now, I am so in love with that story and the writing is much better. I'm not sure if I'll be able to post it here on Fanfiction since it's an RPF, so I am in the works of creating a website just for my stories (same with this one so if it gets taken off, it will be on my new site). Once I get it up and running, I'll post a link in my profile or something to let you guys know. Now without further ado, here is your belated Christmas present! I hope you like it!

Oh and by the way, if you haven't noticed, I changed my screen name. Since One Tree Hill is over now and I am a diehard Selena/Demi fan, I changed it to Marissa – Xtreme SelDem Fan.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. No last names are used. Demi and Selena are their own persons. This is just a fictional story based on parts of their real lives.

**Rating: **T

**Home This Christmas**

She sat by her window, watching the snow coming down outside as a tear slowly slipped down her cheek. She knew she shouldn't feel this way. She had a lot to be thankful for. Last year she hadn't been able to spend the holidays with her family since she was in treatment and though she was happy to be with them now, there was one person missing and that caused a sadness in her heart that would not go away.

Hers and Selena's families had always spent Christmas together every year since they were little. They would come over on Christmas Eve and the two girls would play in the snow, having snowball fights, building a snowman and making snow angels. Then they'd come into the house where they would wrap up in blankets with cups of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies as they watched Christmas movies on the television. When their eyes were almost closed and the two were nearly asleep, one of their parents would read 'Twas the Night Before Christmas and tuck them into bed.

Even as they grew older, these traditions never changed, well except for the tucking into bed part. They were kind of old for that now. Oftentimes they would stay up long past their parents, talking and laughing together over the memories they shared. Demi's heart sunk low in her chest at the thought. This was the first year Selena wouldn't be home for Christmas. Selena was currently traveling the world with her boyfriend while he was on tour and wouldn't return stateside until after New Years.

It had been months since they had seen each other. Both had been busy with other projects, Selena with filming multiple movies and Demi with recording her third album then appearances after its release. Demi missed Selena terribly. She had always been Demi's rock, her shoulder to cry on, someone who lifted her up when she was down and held her during tough times. She really needed Selena's comfort right now. She needed her reassurance that everything would be okay, that nothing would change between them. Demi had been in love with Selena for years and it was only in recent months that she had finally admitted it to herself that her feelings went deeper than friendship. She had promised herself that she would tell Selena while she was home on break, but now that she wasn't coming, she felt sad and a little bit relieved. She was scared to tell her. She didn't want to lose one of the most important people in her life. She had no intention of telling Selena in the hopes that she would be with her. She knew nothing would ever happen between them. Selena was straight and she was in love with Justin. The only reason she was telling Selena was because she couldn't hide it anymore, couldn't hold her feelings inside any longer, it was just too painful. She needed her to know.

She wished Selena were here. Right about now they'd be outside having a massive snowball fight. Years of snowball fights with Dallas had made her a strong competitor so she usually won against Selena. Demi let out a heavy sigh as she rested her head on her knees. Her family was downstairs having a good time and catching up with Mandy and Brian. She had exchanged pleasantries with Selena's parents then retreated up to her room. After she had gotten the call from Selena a few days ago, she hadn't really felt like being around anybody, especially when they were all cheerful and happy when she wasn't.

Demi sat there for a long time, just staring out the window. She could have sworn she heard Selena calling her name, but it couldn't be real. Selena was thousands of miles away at the moment. She turned her head and there, standing two feet inside her room, was her best friend. Demi blinked a couple times just to make sure it wasn't a dream and when she didn't disappear, her eyes widened and the biggest smile Selena had ever seen spread across her face. "Selena," Demi exclaimed as she hopped up from her spot and rushed over to her, tackling her in a bone-crushing hug that almost toppled them both over. "Miss me much," Selena chuckled as she wrapped her arms tightly around Demi's waist. After a few seconds, Demi pulled back and looked at her, "What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be back until after New Year's?" A flash of disappointment, or was it sadness, crossed Selena's face but it was quickly replaced with a grin, "Like I would miss Christmas with my most favorite person in the whole world! Sorry I'm late, my flight was delayed because of the weather." Demi caught the expression change and decided to talk to her about it later. Demi hugged her again, burying her face in Selena's hair and sighing contentedly, "I don't care. You're here, that's all that matters." They held each other in a strong embrace for a few more minutes then Selena pulled away with a mischievous twinkle in her eye and a grin on her face, "Come on, last one outside is a rotten egg!" She then ran from the room and Demi could hear her as she raced down the stairs.

"No fair! I wasn't even dressed," Demi called out five minutes later as she stepped outside, but there was no sign of Selena. "Sel-" Demi began, but was quickly interrupted when something cold hit her in the back of her head, followed quickly with one in the butt as well. Demi slowly turned around. She still couldn't see Selena, but her giggling gave her away. "Oh, you are so gonna get it," Demi growled playfully as she gathered up some snow.

They played out in the snow until it was well after dark and both were soaked to the bone and shivering from the cold. They changed into some warm clothes then grabbed blankets and cups of hot cocoa and sat by the fire as Demi's mom read 'Twas the Night Before Christmas. After everyone had gone to bed, Demi and Selena cuddled up on the couch, Demi resting her head on Selena's shoulder. A few seconds of silence passed before Demi wrapped her arms around Selena's waist and hugged her, "I'm so glad you came home. It's not Christmas without you." "I missed you too, so much. I can't believe how long it's been since we've last seen each other," Selena squeezed her lightly. "Don't remind me," Demi grumbled as she buried her face into Selena's shoulder, "Let's not ever do that again."

They sat there for a while in a comfortable quiet with only the sound of the crackling fire and as Demi lay against Selena's chest, she tried to build up the courage to tell her of her feelings. Finally, Demi raised her head, "Hey Sel?" "Yeah," Selena responded as she turned her head from staring at the fire. Demi pulled away and sat up, but she didn't meet her eyes. She couldn't face her while telling her this. "I-I have something to tell you, but I'm not sure how you're going to take it." A mixture of emotions crossed Selena's face then she looked at Demi with concern, "What is it?" Demi fiddled with her fingers and bit her bottom lip for a moment before she responded, "I have feelings for you, Selena. I've had them for a while I guess, but I didn't want to admit it was true." Selena inhaled a deep breath and slowly let it out with a shocked expression on her face, "Oh."

Before Selena can say anything else, Demi cuts in, "I know you don't feel that way about me. I just wanted you to know because I couldn't hide it from you any longer, it was eating me up inside. I don't want anything to change between us because I have these feelings. You are the most important person in the world to me and I would be devastated if I lost your friendship." Tears are streaming down Demi's cheeks as she continues, "You're my best friend, Selena. I can't lose you." Selena wrapped her arms around Demi and rocked her gently, trying to calm her down, "You won't lose me, Demi. You'll always be my best friend." Demi choked on a sob as she hugged her tight, "Thank you."

After a few minutes, Demi finally calmed down and she let out a big yawn. Selena patted her leg, "Come on, we're both exhausted. Let's go to bed. Besides, we have to go to sleep so Santa can leave us some presents." Selena smiled with a wink and Demi snorted in laughter. Demi rose from the couch and she helped Selena up. Demi started up the stairs, but when she didn't hear Selena follow, she stopped and turned around. "Aren't you coming," she asked with a confused expression on her face. Selena grinned and pointed up. Demi raised her head and when she saw the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling at the foot of the staircase, a bright red blush tinted her cheeks. "Dallas put that up there for my mom and dad," Demi replied. "Still, we must follow tradition and tradition says that if you pass under the mistletoe, you must kiss. So you owe me a kiss," she smiled as she tapped her cheek with her finger. Demi's cheeks burned hotly. She moved a few steps down until she was inches in front of Selena. Her heart was racing a mile a minute and she was shaking. Whether it was nervousness or the anticipation of kissing Selena, she wasn't sure. It was most likely a bit of both.

Demi closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to get her feelings under control. She wanted to kiss Selena so badly, but it could only be on the cheek. After a few seconds to regain her composure, Demi leaned forward to press her lips against Selena's cheek, but at the last second, Selena turned her head and their lips touched. Demi's eyes opened wide in surprise as she pulled back slightly. "Y-You kissed me," Demi said softly. "Merry Christmas," Selena smiled then took her hand and tugged on it, "come on, let's go upstairs." When they reached Demi's room, Selena sat on the bed and patted the spot beside her. Demi obliged and once she was seated, she looked at Selena with a raised eyebrow. "Demi, I have a confession to make," Selena said. "Okay…" Demi replied, encouraging her to continue. "I broke up with Justin," Selena responded. "You did," Demi inquired with raised eyebrows, "Why?" "We just weren't working out. He was always gone and I had to worry about him flirting with other girls. It was a major strain on our relationship. I didn't want to deal with all that. That wasn't the only reason I broke up with him, though," Selena explained then she dropped her head, "The main reason is because… well, I was having feelings for someone else." Selena looked up into Demi's eyes.

"Me," Demi questioned, staring at her in surprise. Selena nodded then took both of Demi's hands into her own, "I was scared to tell you because I had the same fear you did. Your friendship means the world to me and I didn't want to lose that." Demi squeezed Selena's hands, "So what happens now?" Selena smirked, "Well, I know what I want to do." Demi grinned as she placed her finger under Selena's chin and brought her to meet her lips. The kiss was slow and sweet as they explored each other for the first time. Demi's hands cupped Selena's face and Selena's arms went around Demi's waist. They finally pulled apart after oxygen became necessary and Selena rested her forehead against Demi's as she chuckled lightly, "I meant opening our Christmas presents, but I think that was a whole lot better than what I got you." It had always been a tradition to open the gifts they got each other on Christmas Eve. "Do you want your present now or do you want to wait until morning?" Demi shook her head and smiled as she wrapped Selena in a tight embrace. "I don't need anything else. All I wanted for Christmas was for you to be home for Christmas and as far as I'm concerned, tonight you made all my dreams come true," Demi replied then she whispered in her ear, "This is the best Christmas ever." Selena pulled back slightly and captured Demi's lips with her own.


End file.
